


Softly Stretched the Hours

by havisham



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble and a Quarter, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly Stretched the Hours

There was not a moment when she could plead ignorance. _This is the creature that stole my mother and my inheritance. He is the reason I suffer so._ He was young and full of himself. He saw her and he wanted her. He recognized nothing about her. 

She brought him to her bed, the first time, and he nearly wept at the end of it. She stroked his hair, murmuring soft words to him and waited for them to take root. He came to her again. And again. 

She let the truth escape casually. Like a dropped stitch. 

He swore, and averted his face from her, and was swiftly gone.

*

But he came again to her, nevertheless.

She knew, then, that they were the same.


End file.
